Thunder Storm - CREEK
by xxtweekerxx
Summary: Tweek has a seemingly endless list of fears, thunder being one of them. Will Craig be able to calm him down? / wow that sucked im so sorry ; ; Also this is my *first ever* fanfiction so I'm aware its probably not great uvu' - CREEK - Boy x Boy, don't like don't read!


Tweek lay awake in bed. Well, Craig's bed to be specific. They were having a sleepover, why Tweek had agreed to this remains a mystery.

The twitchy blonde hadn't exactly had a good history of sleepovers and they mainly ended up in him getting so freaked out he was either sent home or just got no sleep at all (which wasn't much worse than what he normally got anyway)

Anyway, here he was. Craig, who had fallen asleep what must have been a couple of hours ago, had insisted on Tweek taking his bed and him sleeping on the spare mattress which was set up next to the bed. The blonde looked up at the ceiling- well, tried. It was pitch black and the only thing keeping him from complete and utter silence was the quiet pattering of rain on the window-which seemed to get increasingly loud- and the occasional sound of the other boy turning or moving in his bed, which provided Tweek with at least some comfort reminding him he wasn't alone. Though he wouldn't admit such a childish fear in front of his best (and considerably more badass) friend, Tweek was actually terrified of the dark- along with a number of other things.

As Tweek's shaking and twitching started to subside as he began drifting off to sleep, an unexpectedly loud rumble sounded from outside causing him to let out a loud yelp (though apparently not loud enough to wake his sleeping friend) nearly falling off the bed, shaking more violently than before. Ah yes, thunder, another one of Tweek's seemingly infinite fears. The blonde pulled the covers over his head, his ticks becoming more frequent. He reached up and began pulling at his even messier than usual hair, letting out a whine.

The thunder didn't stop. Actually, it got worse if anything. There was even an occasional flash of lighting which lit up the room. Tweek hated this. Oh god, why'd this have to happen to him?

After a few especially loud crashes of thunder from outside mixed with various noises emanating from the bundle of covers, the raven haired boy was eventually awoken.

Craig sat up with a quiet yawn taking a moment to gather his thoughts and figure out what was going on. He looked towards the shaking lump in the covers and rolled his eyes, used to Tweek's antics. He stayed pretty unfazed by the storm raging on outside.

"Tweek" Craig said in a monotone voice, gaining Tweek's attention.

"Gah! C-Craig?!" The blonde peeked of the covers, still shaking badly. "D-Did I wake you u-up? Oh god, I'm sorry! D-don't hate me! Ah!" Tweek blurted out, obviously overreacting. Another flash of lightning lit up the room causing the blonde to retreat back under the covers.

"Dude, Tweek, calm down" Craig watched as Tweek disappeared again "I don't hate you"

Tweek's constant tossing and turning had eventually led to him falling off the bed with a loud thud, still wrapped up in the covers. "Y-You don't?" he asked once again emerging from the bundle, pulling on his hair.

"Of course not" Craig paused to yawn, still not fully awake "Now what's up? Are you scared of thunder or something?" it was a pretty stupid question but nonetheless, Tweek gave a shameful nod then jumped as thunder rumbled again outside. "Agh!"

Craig looked towards the window, then back at Tweek. "There's nothing to be scared of you know, it's just a sound." He said in a rather crappy attempt to comfort the shaking blonde. He laid back down and pulled the covers back up to his face, "Just go to sleep Tweek, it'll go eventually" Craig honestly just wanted to get back to sleep so he wasn't putting much effort into trying to console his friend. He closed his eyes and Tweek started freaking out again.

"B-But I'm scared!" Tweek protested and the other boy let out a groan, sitting back up. Obviously he would have to find some way to distract Tweek from his fear or he was never gonna get back to sleep.

"Geez, okay" Craig scratched his head, messing up his dark hair in the process. Grabbing the remote, he flicked on the television though kept it on a low volume to make sure he didn't wake his family which proved useless since it was hard to hear over the storm. "Here, watch TV or something, it should take your mind off it"

Tweek nodded a little and scrambled onto Craig's mattress next to the clearly exhausted boy to get a better view of the screen only to turn to him a few minutes later, not having calmed down at all. "I-I don't think this is working"

Craig let out a sigh, too tired to try and come up with something else. He wrapped his arms around Tweek, pulling him down onto the mattress earning a squeak from the blonde and causing him to blush. "Tweek can you _please_ just go to sleep? It's only a storm and I'm tired as fuck" Craig said in an almost whiney voice as Tweek squirmed, more thunder sounding outside.

"B-B-But-" Tweek was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his own then withdrawing a few moments later leaving the blonde, not only speechless, but as red as an apple. No longer shaking, he looked up immediately meeting Craig's gaze. "Are you going to go to sleep now?" he asked, blushing a little himself and earning a nod from Tweek who was seemingly still in shock. "Good" He answered simply, pulling the blonde a little closer to him. This had actually gone a lot better than Craig thought it would, he assumed it would result in Tweek freaking out even more or having some kind of panic attack. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I…I love you"

"Love you too, Tweekers"


End file.
